This invention relates to a laminated battery and an integrated circuit (IC), provided together on a carrier.
It is known to incorporate batteries (such as thin film batteries) into products such as semi-active or battery-assisted radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags. These devices make use of the battery power to extend the reach the tag by strengthening the RF signal.
A number of arrangements have been proposed for the layout of a battery and an integrated circuit (IC) on a carrier in an RFID tag.
WO2006/121917 A1 titled, “RFID Antenna-Battery Assembly and the Method to Make the Same (published 16 NOV 2006),” of Gary Tucholski, describes the provision of a cell/battery and an IC chip on a substrate. While the IC chip is located on a top side of the substrate, the cell/battery is provided on the opposite side, and vias are provided through the substrate, to make electrical connections from the cell/battery to the IC chip.
EP 1 467 314 A1 titled, “RFID Tag Comprising a Battery and an Antenna Sharing Common Elements (filed on 4 Oct. 2003),” of Christopher Turner, describes an RFID tag comprising a battery, an antenna and a transponder integrated circuit. These components are all provided on a base or substrate. The battery is located to one side of the integrated circuit, on the base or substrate.
There is a need to provide an alternative construction, which may be more compact than those known.